memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Repairing the transmitter
Episode 5.01 Enemies (Planet surface, nighttime) The shuttle sparks as fires are everywhere. (Archer, cockpit) Typhuss wakes up from the floor as he sees the shuttle consoles offline from the crash, as he looks around he then attempts another crack at sending a distress call out to any Federation vessel in the sector. This is Captain Kira to any Federation starship in range, I have been attacked by a single Xindi-Insectoid Olaen class vessel, I need help, I have crashed on an M-class planet, please respond says Typhuss as he looks at the console. A small shower of sparks erupts from the console. Damn, where's B'Elanna when you need her says Typhuss as he looks around the shuttle. Typhuss opens the transmitter panel and sees how bad its been shredded in the fight, and opens up a engineering kit and gets a padd and activates its recording ability and enters in his log entry. (Outside the shuttle next to a campfire) Captain's log supplemental, i have been attacked by a single Xindi-Insectoid Olaen class vessel, I was able to disable the shields on the Xindi-Insectoid ship however my shuttle was forced to crash land on an M-class planet says Typhuss as he makes his log. Then he hears something off in the distance and gets his phaser out of its holster looking around the place, then sees a blue energy blot hit the ground as he goes to take cover behind the shuttle and looks around the place and then sees the transmitter is gone and he gets frustrated about losing it. (Space, sector 223) The USS Enterprise is approaching the sector of M-class planets. Captains log stardate 65318.9, we're entering sector 223 in response to a distress call from Captain Kira we're slowly entering the system as to not spook the Xindi forces in this sector. (Main bridge, red alert) We're picking up debris from both the shuttle and the Xindi vessel it looks like they both went for the kill at the same time and disabled each other forcing them to crash on anyone of these planets Commander Benson says looking at Captain Martin as she's showing him the planets on the huge screen. So what you're saying is that they could of crashed on one of these planets Captain Martin says to Commander Benson as he's pointing at the screen. Then Captain Martin looks at the main viewer thinking about how to find Typhuss. (Planet surface, nighttime) Typhuss slowly and quietly walks towards the crashed Xindi vessel and sees a Insectoid walking around trying to fix the transceiver array that the Xindi-Insectoid stolen from the shuttle, as he's heading down the hill he sees something and then runs sand over the invisible alarm system and then heads back to the shuttle to give a status report on his recon of the Xindi pilot. As Typhuss is nursing his wound outside the damaged shuttle he's doing his log entry about the situation as well as the Xindi pilot. Captain's log supplemental, the Xindi-Insectoid stole my transceiver array and its getting colder, the days get hot and the nights get cold, I have been wearing a cold weather suit at night to keep warm, the Xindi pilot is trying to fix my transceiver array so a Xindi ship will come, I must find a way to get my transceiver array back says Typhuss as he makes his log. Then Typhuss gets an idea to distract the Insectoid with his voice being recorded on a hill and he waits and sees the Insectoid walking towards it and he moves quickly to get the transceiver array and runs back to the damaged Xindi ship, and hides in the ship while the frustrated Insectoid searches the desert for Typhuss but leaves as Typhuss starts working on the transceiver array. (Space) The USS Enterprise is at full stop in orbit of an M-class planet. (Main bridge, red alert) Captain Martin looks at Sito for any information on the surface. I'm sorry sir but no life-signs are detected on the surface Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at the console then up at Captain Martin with disappointed report. Damn resume course for the next planet Ensign Captain Martin says looking at the main viewer. Aye, sir says Ensign Johansson as she looks at her console. You're worried about Typhuss aren't you John Commander Benson says as she looks at John. John turns to Olivia and nods. Yeah I am, we were classmates back at the Academy and during my senior year of the Academy I was failing my advance tactical training at first I wanted to quit hang up the uniform then Typhuss helped me out I owe these four pips to him Captain Martin says looking at Olivia. (Planet surface, daytime) Typhuss wakes up to the sun shining in his eyes, and he walks out of the shuttle to attempt to repair the shuttle and starts sweating and unzipped his uniform jacket. Typhuss works on the transceiver array and then it comes back online. Captain Kira to any Federation starship in range, I need help, please respond says Typhuss as he looks at the shuttle.